new start new life
by NamikazeMia
Summary: a girl with blood red hair and mismatched eyes moves to japan catching the attention of light and L. she has an IQ just as hight as L's. money. tragic past. mutant power being a telepath and doesn't have any memories until her 13 years of life. MutantL; mutantlight;mutant school wammys parings OC/L
1. Chp1 welcome to japan

**THE OTHERES CHAPTERS WILL BE BETTER THE FIRST IS JUST TO EXPLAIN THE BASICS**

The sun had started to rise; the figure rose from her bed and yawned. 6 am. The figure belonged to a girl. She appeared to be in her 19teens twenties. She was tall and slender; her hair reached her middle back and was blood red. She had a small "dot" or mark under her right looking at her what stood out the most were her mismatched eyes; her left one was an icy blue when her right was a livid green.

She got out of her bed and went to her bathroom taking with her a towel.

Japan. She had arrived about 3 days ago. Never in her life, had she stayed more than a year in the same place. It was simple. She got bored, moved. She was sick of the same view, she moved. The girl never had problems leaving; there were no ties in her life, at least those who would at least give her a reason to think better about moving. Normal humans have the necessity of companionship, the need to have some place to call their one. Not her, her past and history were nothing but blurs. The memories until her 13 years of age are nothing but blank pages of a diary. White and no more, she had looked files from hospitals social works and zilch, nada.

_**Flashback**_

Her life started one cold morning of December; an old couple about 60 years of age found her in rags in the middle of a forest in Alaska and took her inn. They asked many questions but she couldn't answer.

The only thing that existed in her head was how to perform the basic movements a human being should know. The old couple had helped her and taught her. They made her theirs. The woman was an old teacher at a university and the man owned a small business. They estimated her to be about 12, 13 years old. The first thought in their heads was to hand her to a social worker. But when the little girl first opened her eyes, the elderly man and woman fell in love with the child but were broken hearted with her look. It was empty, there was nothing there. Afraid that if they spoke to a social worker they would take her away, the couple kept her in their house. The old woman by the name of Meredith named the girl Indigo, why she never explains. During the first 4 months, Mer like she wanted to be called taught indigo the basics. How to read, count, the common stuff from the everyday but as time passed both Mer and Al, her husband, noticed that little girl was no normal 12 year old child, she was smart, not a study smart, but a gifted child smart. First she noticed how Indigo started spending her afternoons in the house library. The books she red were no books for a kid. Curious she made indigo took an IQ test.

Surprised was an understanding for how she felt. The results come back showing an IQ of 187. It was an amazing result for a kid. Not only that but when she grow up so would her intelligence.

Time had flown. The relationship between the 3 grew. Indigo lived in the house hold never leaving the place, of course she could go to the gardens, that was how she learned about plants and others but she felt like a caged bird. All thought it didn't last long. After a year and half of living a new life, tradgy had stricken. In the middle of February she had woken up in her leaving room not knowing what she was doing there in the first place and with a strange felling that her memory had been stricken from her again. Indigo had looked at the big clock that position itself in the front of the large room and blinked. If the clock was right. She had been sleeping for 2 days straight. _How odd_, she thought. Deciding to look for her "parents" she went to their room and come to a horrific sight. Her mother's lifeless body laid in the king sized bed, with eyes wide open as if they were about to jump out of their orbs. Around was only blood, almost black with an awful smell. Her father was laid in his back on the floor. She couldn't turn away. The smell had become stronger. It was vile but no, indigo's eyes didn't leave for one second the image before her. Her face blank. The horror showed in her eyes long gone. She was again empty. The ones that gave a new start were dead. She had become a broken doll again.

2 DAYS LATER

_How long would they take it had past almost 2 hours?_ -The 14 year old thought. After leaving her trance she called the police and they came. Thank god that after 6 months of leaving with them they had signed the papers officially adopting her. If not maybe she would be accused of something. Her train of thoughts hadn't stopped there. They only people that understood her didn't exist anymore. During her stay with Al and Mer she had discovered something about her maybe a link to her past. She was a mutant. People since about 50 years ago found about their existence and labeled as them as beasts. They didn't understand. How could they. Humans were selfish creatures by nature. Thank evens, her parents didn't mind at all actually they were quite happy about it. Apparently her mother had been studding about mutations for a big part of her life and so indigo was helped and trained. She was a telepath or something her mother had said. She could move things with her mind, read peoples thought, though she didn't quite like it. Her power was still raw so the whisperings in her head really disturbed her.

About an hour ago one of the cops had given her his condolences, since her parents were basically known all around the village and told her to wait for a social worker. _Hell no!__ -_Were her first thoughts. She couldn't go to some orphanage. She was alone in this world. She wanted to be alone. Live alone. Die alone. But she was underage. She wanted emancipation but it would be difficult. _Maybe if I use my powers I can "convince" them. That is it!_

The main reason to be alone was to find who did this to her parents and to find out about her 13 years of life that were missing.

**INDIGO'S POV**

The door opened and the social worker entered. I look at her with no emotion and I see that she flinches.

Hello Indigo, how are you fairing?

I look at her like she's from other world. Like really?! Not 3 days ago I woke up from a 2 day sleep enter my parent's room to find them dead and she asks me how I am doing? Is she stupid? I try to contain myself and keep my façade.

Better. Good you are here. I would like to ask for permission for you to help me emancipate.

She looks at me with a fake smile brushing a strand of her blond hair:

Oh sweetie. I am sorry but you can't. You're too young to be in this left in this world alone.

What a B**tch… I hate that look in her eyes like she is plotting. Everybody in this god forsaken village knows that my parents were loaded, like really loaded. And I know that look. It just scream's "hey you in my hands=money in my pants". Poor thing if she thinks she is getting a dime. I don't care about money but my parents everything they owned to me in their will they told me themselves. Let's just end this crap already. I use my telepathic powers and say in her head without making her noticing it is me talking.

_**You will go to a Judge's room and make sure the girl is emancipated. Her parent will will be immediately red and you will let her live her life with no questions ask…**_

I look up from my seat and watch her.

The social worker got a determined look in her eyes and turned from me to the door.

Stay here sweetie I will be taking care of things.

Good it worked one less problem to deal with…

**Flashback end**

Indigo looked up from the pouring water from her shower. Since that point in her life she had started jumping place to place. Always looking for clues. The teenager had no idea why would someone kill the old couple. Money, possessions… nothing had been stolen. She had travelled the world and still it had past almost 5 years and still nothing to help her. Months after leaving Alaska, she heard that the case was being investigated by some well known detective but there was no more heard. While travelling she came across some mutants like her. She could feel them. But never told them about her. Her face was the same, every hour, every moment in front of others; it was blank, indifferent, lost. Her cold smile. She was a brilliant actress in hiding emotions. She could laugh, cry, be angry and no one would notice it was fake. Brilliant actress in deed.

The water stopped. It was time to start the day. She would be entering some university despite not needing since she had finished it long ago being a genius, it was just so if someone decided to check her. Indigo had destroyed all files since her life in Alaska and tried to be more discrete as possible. Of course she had to create some crappie fake background just in case. She was actually quite good in creating fake ID's and such. She could jack any computer she wanted and not being found. That was her advantage in lying about her past.

Her new history was a simple and easy one.

-Born in France, both parents deceased when she was 18. Continued her studying. Leaving off her parent's money and paychecks from part-time jobs.

Indigo closed her apartment's door. Just one more new place. New faces, which will be long forgotten in months.

Little did she know how wrong she was.

**Yagami light's POV**

Finally. I was starting to think it would be impossible to run from mom's clutches. She must have taken more that 2 dozens of photos since I started university she just talks how soon I will be leaving its irritating.

Thank god I already finish writing those criminals names in the notebook, with Ryuzaki's appearance I haven't much time to myself since he is watching me trough the dam cameras.

Not only that but now I have to put up with that idiotic girl Misa. The stupid girl gave the task force some tips about the shinigammis and the eyes and I am left to do the "cleaning" not only that but apparently we are dating now if I was a suspect before now with the second Kira and Misa's appearance L is going to be more alert dam. I didn't even have any time to train my mutation. I remember how I first got it, the power to create ice, my family and I went to vacation in Christmas holydays and burrito burrato, I can manipulate ice. My family doesn't mind at all but we kept it secret, this is a gift that proves that together with death note I will be a god, but in these days the pathetic humans are so stupid that can't accept mutations, just shows how inferior they are.

I was interrupted out of my musings by Ryuk

Oh light are you there? It seemed you had spaced out. I am running out of apples so buy me some. This has been quite for a while and I am starting to get bored.

Don't worry; with L in the picture this sure will be interesting. Still I will win.

I turned around ignoring is cries for apples.

**END LIGHT'S POV**

**3 PERSONS POV**

Light enters the classroom and seats down not a minute after, Ryuzaki or L, wh_oever the hell he is_ light thought,__enters and sits next to him.

Good morning, Yagami-kun.- his panda like eyes stare at the other boy, like he was looking for a sign that said "hey Kira in the house"

Light puts on one of his fake smiles and replies:

Ah! Good morning, Ryuzaki-san. Hope you are having a fine morning.

Just then the teacher arrives and announces:

Today we will have a new student joining us.

Light stop hearing at that point. _It's ridiculous we are not in high school anymore and they still announce this._

The old teacher is interrupted by a knocking in the door.

You must be the new student please take a seat.

Light doesn't even bothers to look at the new face but bored with windows view, he turns around. The new student enters and he notices it is a girl with blood red colored hair. Bored again he starts to look away thinking it is just other girl in his fans list but the newcomer raises her face and almost everybody gasps at her. She had stunning features but that was not what grabbed his attention. It was her eyes; one blue as ice and other green. A person could be lost in them.

She nods at the teachers and finds seat 2 rows above mine. As she walks her face is emotionless, doesn't betray a thing. Light kept looking at her, he could tell she was different, a natural beauty, a cool façade, _things just got more interesting_ he thought.

**L's POV**

It is ridiculous what I do for a case. Going to school is just boring. I dealt with all of this before I was even 5 years old. In the corner of my eye I catch Yagami eyeing the front of the classroom with fascination and a SOFT gaze?! What could possibly have made Light lose he's mask of "perfection". I look to the teacher and apparently there is a new student I look at the person and stare… stare… it is a girl, red-head with one eye of each color…Heterochromia iridum… genetic caused by lack of melanin…quite rare…it suited her she possesses a blank face, that just makes her, dare I say, beautiful? I readjust myself in the seat never in my life I have looked at any girl that way. Ok I notice if they are pretty or not but she there is something about her that just doesn't seem to fit. She is new in tow that's for sure. The task force looked up everybody in the city to see if there were any chances to find Kira. She is about Kira's suspected age in this school, maybe… 4.5%. While here better keep an eye on her. Yagami turned around and put his mask again but I can see the curiosity in the corner of his eyes. Hum….

**3****rd**** person pov**

Ok everybody is here, so today we will have a test, don't be concerned it doesn´t interfere with your grade is just like an aptitude test like you made to enter. This is to evaluate each student's levels. Each test is different according the grade you had in the aptitude test. Since the perfect scores were Yagami-san- at this Yagami huff to himself and thought _typical- _Ryuzaki-san- said person didn't even paid a glance- and Indigo-san- now everybody was looking again at the new girl. A perfect score… someone one pair with the class genius. Light looked at her again more interested and L just rose the possibilities for her being Kira to 6%- their tests will be a bit more difficult.

**3 hours later.**

Class ended and Indigo left. She had finished her test in 40 minutes. She finished at the same time a weird panda-owl-looking boy did and soon after a bronze haired boy finished too. She didn't pay attention to the glances and blunt stares she got from the other kids. She was new. To them it was like receiving a new shiny toy that soon would be forgotten.

It was lunch time, not wanting more attention the red head sat under a sakura tree and ate 2 chocolate waffles she had bought in the store in her away to school. She ate normal food, but indigo was never a person to have lunch so in order to her body not shut down she ate small sugary sweets at that hour. Glancing up, the girl noticed a commotion, there were lots of students surrounding someone, she couldn't see who but it didn't matter.

She finished her food and got up; she had 2 hours until her last class. Bored and annoyed at the vague whispers that sometimes entered her mind when trying to relax the young woman decided a trip to the school library couldn't hurt.

**3****RD**** PERSON'S POV**

If you asked how light felt at the moment he would answer with the words "pissed of", he had left class thinking how he could be the 3 person that finished the test first, Ryuzaki came to him and started talking how he was the premier suspect in the Kira case and not only that but Misa had to show up…

Now he was screwed, Misa-Misa opened her mouth and now everybody knows he is "dating" the model. Not to mention the sea of people that came to her. It was pissing him off.

He notices someone passing behind him so he looks to said person and sees it is the new girl and she was walking to the library direction. He had wanted to present himself to her. She came out of the blue, mach's his scores, has a blank face not paying mind to the others surrounding her and his really appealing, ok when he saw her he thought she look gorgeous even more than Misa and there was this aura around her it is like she is a puzzle waiting to be solved.

(**I will delay Misa's arrest in this fic)**

Apparently L had noticed her too because he leaves his place and follows her. Deciding to do the same he turns to the other students that had been swarming them.

Ha gomen. Demo I need to speak with Misa alone.

Misa immediately grabs light's arm like it depended on her live.

So cute my light-kun. Se yha mina!

Light led Misa to the library's direction and told her:

I know that you saw L's name but don't tell me. When it is time I will ask you to. Now let's go after him it is better for him to know where we are so his suspicions don't bother us.- he lied a bit in the latter but he wasn't going to let Misa know that he was interested in the new girl, knowing how obsessive the blond was she would probably write her name in the notebook.

**With L and Indigo **

She had roamed the library and nothing caught her attention. She basically had already red all of them even those that she didn't like.

-Haven't found anything yet! –

She heard and turned around to see who the monotone voice belong to. It was the panda looking boy the one that finished the test at the same time she did. She didn't have such high IQ for nothing, she knew this boy, just like her, had already done those classes, and she could tell that he was older than most students in his year. He had kept his eyes in the other boy with the same test as hers. They were the only ones that caught her attention. This boy in front of her made her curious. He was here most likely to "spy" on the brown head. What was his name? Rait, no raito no ah Light. Indigo didn't want to associate with the light kid. To the others he was the image of "perfect" (please note the sarcasm) but to her he was the image of insanity. It was starting the craziness in his eyes, she could see and did not like it one bit.

No, not really…

**L's POV**

She looked at me for a bit in thought before answering:

-No, not really…

She was interesting, I could tell, and for what it seemed she had caught Yagami-san eye too. I see her chances of being Kira disappearing. Kira had started killing about 6 weeks ago in this region and she just arrived here, for what I heard, 3 days go. I feel relived and didn't even know why; for some reason I feel compelled to strike a conversation with her. Or just to be around the girl.

I take a seat in one of the couches and speak again:

I am sure that in the middle of all this books you will find something of interest.

She turns to look at me with those with the same empty expression that makes me, one of the most anti-social people in the world seem like a freaking prim Donna.

I have already red this books a long time ago.

That struck me. She was intelligent, the fact she finished the test at the same time I did and having a max grade in the app test showed it. But the university's library was far from small, almost the same size as the one in whammy's. I was not expecting, hum… maybe she can be of help in the Kira case she is at least at the same level of light if not more. For next 10 minutes we maintained in silence with sometimes shooting some questions to the air. Felling tired she sat in the couch, in the same way Near does, in front of me and took out of her bag two chocolate bars.

Hey take this is one of the best chocolates I ever ate.

I stare at her. I know I am not social or anything but this girl is melting her way to my Christmas shop list. I take one of the bars and put it in my mouth almost everything at the same time. I look at her to see if she is grossed out. Normally people tend to look away when I eat but I was surprised to see her doing the same thing.

I didn't think girls ate candy nowadays. And the way you seat, do people bother you about it? – Honesty I was curious this girl eats candy isn't scare of me and seats almost like me.

That is because they are stupid, candy is delicious, and even if I don't exercise I burn calories with my brain, and about the way I seat, well it makes me comfortable and raises my way of thinking about 40 %-

Ok now this got to me that is the same thing I said to people when they ask me. For what it seems she has a high IQ. I am going to drop the bomb.

So what do you think of Kira?

She raises her head from her chocolate with the same blank face.

Well for what it seems is for the way he attacks and the hours he must be well a male for typical ways of thinking, about our age, with a level of intelligence above the average.

She is correct and deduced that with only information available to the public. It is amazing. I went to ask her more but she continued.

That other thing too. He is childish and hates to lose. That was demonstrated when he killed that guy posing as L on TV. With that mistake made he showed what he needed to kill, a face and a name. That must have been an humiliating moment for him.- I keep getting more interested she is reaching the same conclusions I have- in terms of psychological description he appears to have a strong sense of "justice" that combine with a want for perfection makes him think that killing people even if they are criminals is correct. Kira most likely has some double personality issues or god complex. Well that is what I think…

She stared at the ceiling and I star at her. Ok I am 100% sure that her level must be above light and at the same as mine. And apparently she is no Kira supporter. Maybe just maybe. First I need a background check.

Despite how much I agree with you, shouldn't you be more careful for all you know I could be Kira…

She just looks at me:

Do you really think that I would just say this to any person? When I first arrived at the classroom there were only two people that caught my attention. You and that kid light. I noticed you kept eyeing him and deduced that you are probably older that the others in our year and that for the bored look and fast deduction you are in a higher level of intelligence than average, light is the perfect kid top of class everybody loves him but his face is nothing but a mask and act only few would caught on. There is something in his eyes that screams insanity. So I deduced you were here to "spy" on him most likely. Now that you mention the Kira case. Made me think you must suspect him for you look sorry to say a bit anti social, to speak to anyone or associate unless it is necessary.

She finishes speaking and my mouth resembles a fish, this girl is not here for one day and already deduced more than anyone would.

She speaks again:

Wait you are talking to me like this, don't tell me, because I am new and my scores are as high as Light's I am a suspect?!- She asked her voice rose a bit.

Please Indigo- san; I first thought that but making the calculation of the deaths and your arriving makes it quite impossible not to mention you deduced as much as I did.

**INDIGO'S POV**

I have absolutely no idea why I am telling all of this to him. I just met him. But he should put a better act. His level of intelligence this guy is with the police that is obvious. And in the Kira Case. In his level, only one person comes to my mind. L.

You are L aren't you?

He didn't need to answer. Even with his face blank I could tell. Dam where did I just put myself in. I don't want attention but now I just happened to have an open discussion about a crazy ass mass murder and found out the identity of the world greatest detective. HOLY CRAP!

**L'S POV**

She just found out my identity; this girl… who is she! She already knows too much, she is already involved I can't risk my cover being blown of even if something in the back of my head says she is trust worthy.

You are correct. I am L. but you must know even if you don't say a thing I can't risk it. I am sorry but you will need to come with me. Maybe after I check some things you will be able to help the investigation but I can't just let you go.

She stays silent for a while.

**INDIGO'S POV**

Me and my big mouth. Dam it… wait maybe it isn't so bad. Maybe this way I can access information and find out who kill my parents. With L, I must be able to do it; it seems it is time to settle down.

There is a problem if he does a check ground he will find out it is all lies he is too smart to fall for that crap. But he must be trust worthy he is a detective… dam it I have to tell him.

Ok. But there are some things I need to tell you that you will not find out in any files, but not here.

He looks at me without blinking and nods.

I understand. Tomorrow at 18 pm I will meet you in your house.

I can't keep myself from asking:

-how?

He looks at me with tiniest ghost of a smile and says:

I have my ways.

This boy is really something. Is smart, cute…. Way where did that came from?!

Dude I need to sleep bad. I feel myself becoming concern. Do I tell him about my mutation or not. Will he accept me? He seems different but still. I don't have to tell him but … ARGGGGG! What is wrong with me?

We don't have more time to speak because we are interrupted:

Why hello.

**Warning**

**THIS IS JUST A PROTOTYPE SO PLEASE DON'T BE TOO MEAN THANK YOU**

**THE OTHERES CHAPTERS WILL BE BETTER THE FIRST IS JUST TO EXPLAIN THE BASICS**


	2. Boyfriend andcar crashing!

**What powers should I give to L and the successors (near, mello matt and BB?) **

**I don't own x men or death note**

* * *

"-hello!"

The red head and the panda guy turned and saw that the voice belonged to Yagami light and that attached to his arm was a blond blob, the scene reminded Indigo of a time she went to the zoo and in the koala section the baby didn't stop clinging to his mother for nothing in this world.

The first to answer with a blank voice was Ryuzaki:

Ahh! Light-kun and Misa chan. What are you doing here?

After saying this he kept staring at the bronze haired boy with his wide eyes burring holes into the others head and mouth slight opened. This kind of freaked out Indigo. In the last six years of the new life she had created, she had seen really freaky stuff, come on she was a mutant, but that boy, sheess… he was at least in her top 10:

Ahh! Light-kun and Misa chan. What are you doing here?

He asked, and if looked closely you could notice a hint of distrust in his eyes as well as suspicion. He had intended to get more information out of the blond model but then he had seen the new student leaving the outside without even sparing a glance to the commotion that Misa had caused and decided to follow her.

Misa that until that moment had her face buried in light's arm, looked up and noticed Indigo. And, just like the idiot annoying thing she was, she had to put her 2 cents in the conversation.

"Who is this?"-she asked with a surprised voice, not 2 seconds later a sly smile came to her lips-" don't tell me Ryuzaki-kun had a girlfriend and didn't tell Misa-Misa. Were you two planning on going on a date?!" – The last bit was said with an exited shriek.

Indigo's face maintain the same indifference she previously had, if she was surprised by the outburst she didn't show it, all though in the red head girl's mind she didn't show surprise just annoyance. This girl reminded her of an old school she went; just thinking about that place, made shivers past trough her back.

Light annoyed by Misa's talk, and slight curious as to why would Ryuzaki talk to the new girl, tried, "tried" being the key world, to stop the second Kira's rant.

Although the girl didn't let him open his mouth she just kept ranting.

"Demo this is good, now you and us could go on double dates. And misa-misa can have a new shopping buddy"! She started jumping up and down still without letting go of her boyfriends arm, much to the poor kid's misfortune.

* * *

While staring at light, L was thinking what to do. He didn't know for sure if the reason that the Kira suspect being in the library was for following L or for the mismatched eyed young woman. The hoped for the first and no the letter. For some reason the thought of the girl being played by the brown haired boy didn't appealed, of course the idea of anyone being played was bad but if the person was this girl, L just had an urge to punch light's face. He wanted to talk more to Indigo about the meeting they would be having, but with the other two here. He just didn't want them to know about the beautiful girls' opinions so he just casually spoke:

-Han! Misa-chan is correct! Indigo-chan and I were planning a date!

This would be a good excuse as for them being alone in the library.

Yagami's expression would be described has someone that had just swollen a lemon. Even if his eyes showed a bit of skepticism. Seeing his face made L want to laugh. Misa just got more excited didn't stop talking about going in double dates. Wanting to see indigo's reaction the greatest detective in the world turned and looked at her but was disappointed that she just kept her image void of emotions.

* * *

**LIGHT'S POV**

.WTF…

Seriously?! Like really! L dating… a girl… new girl he just met today, I think….L?

OK! This is really suspicious; L that just met this person today is dating her?! Ha! As if!

I am certain that is a motive behind. He must not want for me to know. Yha that is it…. (Denial)

Even if I were wrong it is not someone like her would date someone like him.

I put my fake smile and speak:

"**I** had no idea, never imagined that Ryuzaki would be a person who dated… much less a person he just met"

L looks at me like he wants to punch me. Ha! Won this round. Tell me how you are explaining this now.

**INDIGO'S POV**

This light guy is starting to piss me off. L came with the excuse we are dating and this creep comes with this talking.

He must be trying to expose L's lie to know what we were really doing. Dam it!

I don't want this guy knowing that I am getting involved in the case. And what's funny is that I can't read his thoughts neither L's, that was actually what made me more curious about them when I went to class.

Hell it is not like I want to hear peoples' minds his just that since about a month ago my powers have been on and off and I have been hearing everyone's minds which gives me a lot of headaches but when I entered class I couldn't hear them just the others.

Ok I am topic here. I have to think about something to get us out of this mess. Hum…. I know!

**3****rd**** person's pov**

Indigo's face lights up. Ryuzaki looks at her strangely _she must have found a way to get us out of this…it is embarrassing that I greatest detective haven't think of anything yet, the smug look in lights face knowing that that must have been an excuse is really irritating…_ the panda thought.

Indigo looks at light, her face straight, eyes on his and voice stern.

Actually Yagami-san, Ryuzaki and I met when I was moving my stuff to my new home. I was having trouble and he helped. It may seem very sudden but we talked and hit it off ok. Besides we are young, we must enjoy it while we can."

L was looking at her _dam she is a fast and good liar._

Misa was talking about love at first sight and that they were so cute together. Light didn't seem very content so Indigo looked at L again.

-Sorry but my time is out got to go to class. See you later Misa, light, it was a pleasure to meet both of you."- She then grabbed L by the neck and surprised him with a heated kiss. Misa just screamed KYAAAA!CUTE, while Light's jaw dropped.

L was the funniest, his wide eyes seem to leave its place and his brain failed but then he returned the kiss putting his arms in the girl's waist. He had never been kissed or kissed anyone. Not even on the cheek, but he was enjoying this. Indigo's lips on his tasted like strawberries he slowly closed his eyes and instinctively kissed the girl more deeply.

Indigo just wanted to make her story believable so she kissed him. But then when she kissed. It was just… arhg she couldn't explain she had never, that she knew, kissed anyone… and kissing this boy just felt right.

She let go of him and hugged him getting again close to his face. She whispered:

"- sorry about that, I was trying to make it believable. I will talk to you tomorrow about the case and my files".

Speaking loud this time she said Goodbye; peck the still frozen detective in the cheek and left.

**LATER THAT DAY**

The school day had finally ended. And Watari came in the limousine to get the young socially awkward boy.

The young boy entered the car. And sat in his usual way but something was different, Watari noted. The boy's thumb that normally would be bitten was instead touching his lips while a light color, pink he noticed, appeared in his face.

What the hell?! Were the words that crossed the old inventors mind. He had known the young man for several years now and he had always been an awkward child. He distanced himself from others and never established physical contact. Intrigued he asked:

"Has something interesting happened today Ryuzaki-kun?"

The poor boys turn his head a bit to establish visual contact with the old man:

-"I just had my first kiss. And I liked it!"

The breaks stop and there was a loud clash.

Later this day would be none not just by the day the world's greatest detective had his first kiss, but the day Watari "the inventor" crashed his car into a phone booth.


End file.
